


I'll love you forever

by wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Hank dies and asks Connor to keep on living. But Connor has a hard time keeping that promise.





	I'll love you forever

Connor looked down at his hands.  
Red.  
Covered in blood.  
Hank was lying on the ground, the blood pouring out of him.  
He had lost so much blood already, it was impossible he'd survive.  
Yet he kept looking for the paramedics.  
They would never make it in time.  
Hank grabbed his hand and he held onto it tightly.  


“Connor -”  
“You're gonna be okay”, he lied.  
He wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Hank or himself of that.  
“You're gonna be okay.”  
Hank smiled.  
“You really are a terrible liar for an android detective.”  
Connor felt something inside of him break.  
As if he was fragile, made of glass and someone had dropped him on cement ground.  
Hank grabbed his hand and he held onto it tightly.  


"Hank - I can't - I can't lose you -”  
Hank caressed his hand.  
“I love you”, he said.  
Connor wanted to cry or scream or do something.  
There wasn't anything he could do.  
“I love you too.”  
Hank grabbed his hand and he held onto it tightly.  


He lied down on the ground and put his arm around Hank.  
“Please live on? For me, alright?”  
Connor wanted to cry, but he couldn't.  
He had never felt anything worse than this.  
“I - I don't know if I can, Hank. I just - I need you - I thought we'd have more -”, he stammered.  


His system told him each little sign that Hank was getting closer to dying.  
He knew they didn't have much time left.  
“Just try, alright?”  
“Alright”, he said, shaking a little .  
“I'll never stop loving you”, Hank said and kissed him one last time.  
Connor kept holding on, his shirt stained with red blood.  
It didn't take long after that. Hank Anderson was dead.

Connor kept trying to go on, like Hank had asked him to.  
He got up in the morning, took Sumo on walks and went to work.  
It took him merely two weeks to find the man responsible for Hank's death and arrest him.  
He had punched the man in the face. It hadn't been nearly as satisfying as he had hoped it would be.  
And Fowler had put him on leave for that.  
Still, he'd do it again.

But now he was sitting at home - that didn't feel like home anymore, not after Hank was gone. Some days were better than others. But there wasn't a single day on which he didn't consider the thought of dying.  
He tried so hard to keep going for Hank. He wondered if there was any point to that at all. If Hank could see him right now, it would hurt him too.

Connor played with the ring on his finger.  
They'd been one of the first couples to marry as soon as the laws were changed.  
Connor had barely gotten used to calling Hank his husband, before he lost him.

It wasn't fair. If anyone deserved a chance at happiness, it was Hank. He could have lived if he had wanted that happiness with someone else. He couldn't live with this.

He thought back to his own words, back when he was just getting to know Hank. He doubted there was a heaven for androids. How ironic, right now he hoped nothing more than that heaven existed. That there was a slim chance of seeing Hank again.

This was no use. He couldn't go on like this, promises be damned. Connor had to make a decision and so he did.  
He send a short message to Kara, to make sure Sumo was taken care of. 

And then he turned of his skin.  
Trying hard not to think about Hank kissing that white plastic and telling him he looked beautiful all the same.

Connor took out his thirium pump and immediately a countdown started flashing before his eyes.  
He was scared, but he tried tried focus on the thought of seeing Hank again to calm down.  
It didn't take long for the countdown to end and he shut down.  
Connor Anderson was dead.

The next time, Connor opened his eyes, he was someplace else.  
It was weird, his whole body and kind felt weird and everything looked a little blurry.  
“Ah, welcome”, he heard a voice next to him.  
“Where am I? “, he asked, still confused.  
“Dead”, the other voice simply said.  
It took a moment for the words to sink in.  
And then he remembered. 

“Where's Hank?”, he asked.  
“What's his model number?”  
“He wasn't - he was human.”  
“Oh”, the voice said.  
“Oh?”  
“We - you're not human. He is. Even here, our world's don't cross.”  
Connor blinked.  
Hank grabbed his hand and he held onto it tightly.  


“Are you saying, I'm dead and I'll be stuck here without him forever?”  
“ Well. You could go further.”  
“Further?”  
“Nobody really knows what happens then. I don't think I've ever seen someone choose that. Most people have loved ones here that they spend time with instead.”  
Connor thought of Cole.  
“So he's never gonna do it then.”  
“I’m sorry”, the voice said and suddenly he was alone again.  


Connor sat down and for the time since Hank's death, he allowed himself to cry.  
He wasn't ever going to see Hank again.


End file.
